


The Case of: The Clingy Preston

by 1d_larryshipper



Series: The Case of: (Miracle Baby Verse) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I promise, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis, Tears, clingy children, clingy preston, i think maybe minor cursing, it's really cute, just give it a chance, lots of fluff, mention of a previous story, mentions of gay sex, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d_larryshipper/pseuds/1d_larryshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a verse that takes place a few years after Miracle Baby. Harry has been away for promotion and Preston, Harry and Louis five-year-old son, has become extremely clingy towards Louis. The night that Harry comes home, Preston ends up becoming very jealous and acts out and hurts Louis. Together, Harry and Louis have a talk with their son about his jealousy! </p><p>Sidenote: Louis is preggo in this fic, and it's really fluffy and cute. There's a lot of clingy child in this! Louis does not get seriously hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of: The Clingy Preston

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read Miracle Baby, though I suggest you do, it's ok! The situation in that particular story is only mentioned briefly in this fic. 
> 
> If you're interested in reading it, however, it's here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/704347/chapters/1299192
> 
> Enjoy!

“Honestly, I can’t wait until you’ve come home. I love Preston but he’s been driving me absolutely mental. Won’t leave me alone for a seconds peace-I just had to put him down in our bed for the night because he wouldn’t stop crying over leaving my side. I thought this stuff was supposed to be done by the time they were five?” Louis moans into the phone where he’s lounged in the bathtub, Harry on the other line.

 

Being six months pregnant was hard enough but having a husband who was out promoting their latest single (only four more days and he’d be home Louis mentally counted down) made life that much harder.

 

“He’s probably just going through a phase, love,” Harry’s voice crackles through the other line, “Have you tried taking a weekend for yourself? You could bring them up to my mum’s, she would love the company and you need to be sure you’re resting properly.” Harry’s voice sounds concerned and Louis imagines the way his bottom lip would be worried between his teeth and the way his large hands would nervously tug at his curls.

 

He missed his boy, and if he was going to get a break it wasn’t going to be until Harry was back at home to massage his feet. He had only been gone for about a month and as overdramatic as it sounded, it felt like Louis hadn’t seen Harry in decades.

 

“I thought about it but the second I mentioned them going to see nana he just lost it. I mean fell on the ground sobbing. I don’t know how much more I can take!” He uses his toes to let the water from the tub begin to drain and shifts his back against the massaging cushion placed on the back of the tub for support.

 

“I’ll be home in four days, darling,” Harry coos softly, “I’ll take him out with me so you can get a break.”

 

“You’re beautiful,” Louis half moans and then makes moves to get up, his giant stomach not letting it be an easy task. “Hold on, I’ve got to put you down so I can stand up.” He hears Harry chuckle an ‘okay’ as he sets the mobile on the edge of the bath then runs the tap to clear away any leftover bubbles and uses one hand on the side of the tub and the other on his stomach to heave himself up.

 

Once he is dry and wrapped in a robe he picks up the phone again, “Still there?” he asks Harry and hears Harry hum in confirmation.

 

“Still here. Are you getting ready to go to sleep soon?” Louis knows that Harry is just worried about Louis getting proper care but he pouts anyways as he makes his way into his closet to pull out a pair of joggers and an oversized shirt.

 

“Trying to get rid of me that fast?” He’s only half teasing, the pregnancy hormones making him feel more emotional than normal.

 

“Never, I just don’t want you to wake up Preston when you walk out to the bedroom. Are you sure you’re okay to have him in the bed? You need to be sleeping and he’s a clinger.”

 

“I’ll be fine, love, it isn’t the first time since you’ve been gone that he’s decided he can’t sleep without me. I don’t think he’s been in his own bed for about a week.” Louis sighs and walks over to the sink to brush his teeth.

 

“We really need to do something about it when I get home…”

 

“We will. I’m too tired to even think about where to begin now though,” He wets the toothbrush and moves the phone so it’s cradled between his cheek and his shoulder. “Listen, I think you’re right though. I should really be getting to sleep. I love you,” Louis’ heart tugs as their conversation draws to an end.

 

“I love you too,” Harry breathes and Louis knows they are both wishing for the warm touch of each others lips instead of the soft kisses they press through the phone. It was something they had started the week that Louis had left the X-factor house, almost as a joke, but it turned into habit to end every phone call with.

 

“Love you more,” He says softly

 

“Not even possible,” Harry sounds choked up.

 

“Are you crying?” Louis is teasing but his heart wrenches at the thought of Harry alone in a hotel room, with bad cable and no family to coddle him to sleep.

 

“Just miss you and the kids.” Harry admits,

 

“Four days.” Louis tells him trying not to let his voice waver.

 

“Four days.” Harry repeats, “We can do it.”

 

“You can do it…” Louis mutters, “I might commit murder.” Harry snorts and there’s a rustle of sheets that Louis knows means that Harry is going to be going to bed as well.

 

“I love you,” Harry says again,

 

“I love you too.” Louis repeats back obediently and they hang up before they can drag the goodbye out any longer.

 

\--

 

As it turns out, the four days fly by between doctor appointments for all three children and Louis himself, as well as grocery, shoe, and baby shopping now that Louis had hit the six month mark. His mum and the twins had even come down for a day in London and met them for lunch and to help choose out new toys for the baby and all the kids.

 

Things with Preston had yet to get any better, and by the Saturday Harry was supposed to arrive home Louis was ready to rip his hair out. Not only had he yet to leave Louis’ side but he now had taken to whining anytime he needed to ask Louis for anything.

 

“Daddy,” Came a whine echoing from the living room all the way into the kitchen where Louis was preparing ham sandwiches for lunch.

 

“Yes baby?” He calls, trying not to let the frustration leak through. He thought he had managed a good job of convincing Preston to let go of his legs and watch the telly with Patrick and Darcy who were both entranced with cartoons. Preston comes into the kitchen with a pout on his face, his baby Elizabeth (Darcy’s old doll) cradled in his arm and dummy stuck between his lips.

 

“I want to help make sandwiches,” He tells Louis and marches up to where Louis is just finishing up and twists his free hand into the back of Louis’ shirt.

 

“I already finished but thank you for offering. Why don’t you go get your brother and sister for me?” Louis means to keep his voice light but even he can tell how tired he is.

 

“No thank you,” Preston tells him honestly and shrugs his shoulders. “I want to stay with you,”

 

“You’re just going to the living room. It’s right there, you can still see me. It isn’t a far walk. Please will you do it for daddy? It’s harder for me to walk.” Louis gripes to his son giving a pout of his own.

 

“Why is hard for you to?” Preston asks curiously, right on Louis’ hind legs as he waddles to the table to set out all the sandwiches with apple slices on the side.

 

“Because I’m having another baby, remember bub?” He tries to stay relaxed as he rubs the bump protruding out in front of him.

 

“I don’t want you to have another baby,” Preston whines, “I’m the baby.”

 

“You’ll still be my baby, always.” With a soft smile he strokes Preston’s face affectionately and Preston presses into it. “Darcy, Patrick!” He hollers knowing that Preston won’t give in to get the other two and there was no way Louis was walking there _and_ back. He was pretty sure his ankles were swollen to the size of hot air balloons.

 

Darcy calls out, “What?” sounding annoyed at being interrupted halfway through her programme.

 

“Lunch is ready, can you two please come into the kitchen?” Louis settles into a chair and watches with a grimace as Preston chucks Elizabeth into his lap and then proceeds to push his own chair until it’s touching Louis’ and sits in it. “You’re a bit close,” He tells his little boy who just shrugs and shoves his plate towards Louis.

 

“You forgot no crusts,” And Louis sighs-accepting his fate and begins to peel the crust away from the boys sandwich feeling relieved when both Darcy and Patrick come into the living room and sit down at their own seats happily eating their sandwiches.

 

“Daddy,” Patrick asks curiously, “do you think that if Spiderman and Iron Man battled that Iron Man would win?”

 

“Never,” Louis tells him mischievously, “Iron Man is a cheat. Spiderman is the one with the _real_ powers. He can swing from buildings!”

 

“Yeah, but Iron Man has the gadgets and what if he used them against Spiderman? He might be able to crush the webs!”

 

“Who cares?” Darcy snips and rolls her eyes, “they’re both boring.” Causing Patrick to growl at her and rip off a piece of bread to chuck at her head.

 

“Darce, not now,” Louis sighs and he isn’t sure the last time he felt this tired, “Patrick likes them and you don’t have to but you don’t need to tell him it’s boring. He probably thinks loads of your things are boring but he still listens.” Darcy rolls her eyes at him with a sullen look and Louis regrets more and more allowing her to move up into the older girls dance class.

 

He and Harry had originally agreed to move her because she was better than the rest of the girls in her age group by miles but the attitude she had developed being around the teenagers was far to advanced for his angelic eight-year-old.

 

A silences falls over the table and Preston lays his head against Louis’ arm with his eyes lidded heavily. Neither of the two slept well the night before with Louis constantly needing to get up and use the bathroom and Preston unable to snuggle up under Louis’ chin with his stomach so large. Both could do with a nap, “Guess who will be home soon?” Louis asks with excitement in his voice.

 

“Papa!” Darcy shouts out excitedly, and Harry will always be her favorite-the two practically identical. Just as they all light up with excitement they can hear the front door open and Harry call out a hello. Immediately, Patrick and Darcy jump up and run to the front door while Louis and Preston slowly make their way up.

 

“Hi beautiful,” Harry coos immediately, standing up from where he’s wrapped both kids in a hug with kisses all over their faces. He walks towards Louis and places two hands delicately on his stomach and leans down to kiss him.

 

Relief floods through Louis the second their lips meet, and his hands reach up to cup Harry’s face to prevent him from pulling away. He had missed his boy.

 

“Daddy,” Whine again from Preston with a tug on his leg, “No kissing.” Patrick and Darcy are giggling while screaming, ‘eww’ agreeing with their brother playfully but Preston’s face is set in a hard glare.

 

“Sorry,” Harry smiles down at Preston, “I just missed your daddy.” He leans down and gives Preston a kiss of his own who keeps his eyes locked on Louis the entire time, even as his other father picks him up for a hug. “Did you miss me?” Harry asks Preston who still is staring at Louis.

 

“Tell daddy how you wrote songs for him while he was gone,” Louis encourages Preston but he just shakes his head and holds out his arms for Louis.

 

“Daddy, I want a cuddle.” He demands and starts to squirm to get down out of Harry’s arms. Louis gives Harry a meaningful look with his eyebrows raised as if to say, ‘told you so’ as the boy is put down and rushes back to Louis side.

 

“I missed you papa,” Darcy says and she’s curling up towards Harry again all bright-eyed with every trace of the sassy girl at the table gone.

 

“I missed you too angel,” Harry tells her and then turns to Patrick who has followed his sisters lead and grabbed Harry’s other hand. “Missed you little man,” And Patrick beams excitedly while swinging Harry’s hand.

 

“I saved all my superhero movies daddy got me for me and you to watch!” Patrick says excitedly and tugs on Harry’s hand, “Come see! They are in my room!”

 

“How about you go get one for me so we can sit and watch it?” Harry suggests and Patrick races up the stairs to grab his latest cartoon movie Louis had found in the cheap movie bin.

 

“He’s been dying to show you it,” Louis tells Harry as Harry heaves up his suitcase and moves it away from the door and settles it near the laundry room that was attached to the foyer. He puts one hand on Louis’ lower back as he comes out of the laundry room to help guide Louis from the entrance hall and back into the living room.

 

Darcy follows in suit, while Preston clings tightly to Louis shirt-twisting it between his fingers.

 

“Mm, can’t wait,” Harry tells him with a smile, “You’ve gotten big!” He strokes Louis’ stomach once they enter the living room and gives Louis’ forehead a kiss.

 

“Don’t remind me,” Louis glowers, “This damn stomach is in the way of everything. Can hardly get up or sit down without feeling I’m at least 400 stone.” Harry laughs and kisses him again, trying to ignore the way little hands shove at his legs.

 

“The most beautiful 400 stone I’ve ever seen then,” Harry says seriously and then, “Preston, can you stop pushing on me please? It’s not very kind. If you have a problem you know to use your words.” Preston glares angrily up at Harry and steps in front of Louis.

 

“Daddy,” He says and turns around to look at Louis, “I want you to carry me up for sleeping time.” He reaches both hands up and makes grabby noises while whining and Louis sighs.

 

“Preston, you know I can’t do that.” Preston frowns angrily as his cheeks tinge with a pink color.

 

“Daddy, please,” He pouts in a hopefully manner when Louis makes no moves to lift him up.

 

“Baby, you know I can’t. Remember? I can’t carry you while I have this baby inside me.” Louis tries to remind the little boy as gentle as he can, watching as Preston’s anger grows.

 

“I can carry you if you want to go up for a nap, Preston,” Harry says and ruffles the boy’s hair only to earn a glower remarkably similar to the one his husband had worn only minutes before.

 

“No! I want daddy to take a nap with me!” Harry and Louis both sigh in annoyance with the boy and Louis finally cracks.

 

“Okay, how about you come sit next to me on the couch and we have a bit of a cuddle during the movie?” Louis offers, knowing he’s letting his son get away with to much. He always found it harder to discipline any of them after Preston’s hospital incident, too scared that they could be taken away from him at any moment and be left with anger.

 

Preston seems appeased by this for the time being and waits while Harry settles Louis onto the couch, tucking Preston in on the other side of him while Darcy helps Patrick set up the Spiderman cartoon he had picked out to watch.

 

“I want to go in your lap,” Preston tells Louis and begins to shuffle so he could squeeze onto Louis’ lap.

 

“Preston, you won’t fit on my lap.” Louis tells him, “Just stay there by my side. Try to sleep; you’re being awfully fussy today.”

 

“No!” Preston suddenly screams, not one for raising his voice at either father, “I want to sit in your lap,” He angrily tries to make his way onto Louis’ lap while Louis uses one hand to try to balance him from falling off the couch and the other to stop the boy from kicking him in the stomach.

 

“Preston, I said no.” Louis says firmly, “Either you sit back on the couch next to me or you go up to your room and sleep there without me.” Preston jerks back immediately with tears in his eyes and a horrified, angry glint, twitching across his features.

 

Before anyone can catch him he raises his fist up and brings it down onto Louis’ stomach causing Louis to scream out and clutch at his stomach immediately and for Harry to leap up from his spot on the floor (cuddled between the other two kids) and pull Preston away.

 

“Preston, you naughty boy,” Harry yells at him while Preston cries staring at Louis who has his own tears spilling down his cheeks from the blow. Immediately Harry brings a hand down and swats hard on Preston’s bottom causing him to cry harder and drop his head onto Harry’s shoulder in shame.

 

“D-d-daddy,” He wails as Harry brings another hand down and storms out of the room with the boy. Less than a minute later Harry is rushing back to Louis whose back is being rubbed by Darcy as she whispers gentle words.

 

“Oh God,” Harry mumbles and drops in front of Louis, “Are you alright? How bad is the pain? I’ve got the doctor on speeddial, I’m making an emergency appointment right now. Are you bleeding, do you think you might be? Should I check?” Harry rambles and runs his hands along Louis’ stomach as Louis shakes his head and the tears slow.

 

“Shh,” He calms Harry, “I’m okay. It shocked me more than it hurt me, though it hurts.” He says in a trembling voice, “I’m not bleeding, or I don’t think I’m bleeding, but we can call the doctor to get checked just in case. I think I’ll be okay though,” He tries to reason as Harry grabs his mobile and fumbles through his pass code and manages to punch in the number 5 to get Louis’ doctor on the other line.

 

The office picks up immediately, and while Harry relays the story they go over the precautionary actions he should take such as; if the pain continues for more than thirty minutes or if he has any type of bleeding rush him to the ER.  Harry keeps a mental check of both directions and schedules a date for the next morning to get Louis checked out to be sure that nothing seriously had gone wrong and then helps Louis stand.

 

“Patrick, Darcy, could you two stay down here and watch a movie? Daddy and I need to go talk to Preston.” Harry asks them and keeps one arm around Louis’ waist to keep him steady against him.

 

“Daddy are you okay?” Patrick asks worriedly and moves towards his father.

 

“I’m okay baby, it was just a bit painful for me.” Louis smiles down at him and manages to make his smile seem genuine.

 

“The baby is okay too?” Patrick asks again and puts a tender hand on Louis protruding stomach.

 

“The baby is just fine,” Louis takes Patrick’s hand pats it gently against his belly causing the baby inside to kick and Patrick to giggle. “See? The baby likes you,” They had agreed to wait until the six or seventh month in the pregnancy to find out the gender, thinking they had wanted it to be a surprise but a late night phone call from Louis in tears over the nursery room colors had caused Harry to decide they would find out the next appointment that the two of them could attend together.

 

“We’ll be right back,” Harry tells both the other kids and then he and Louis walk upstairs to the twins room where they can hear muffled sobs coming from inside.

 

“Should I go in by myself?” Louis asks Harry, who frowns at him thoughtfully but shakes his head.

 

“No. We should go in together in case he has another fit.” Harry suggests and calmly knocks on the door, “Preston, your dad and I want to speak with you.” His voice is light but there is firmness behind it that Louis had never quite grasped. Whenever the kids needed a firm punishing, Harry was always the one to give them the speech.

 

Slowly the couple enter the room and the boy is laying on the ground in a mess of toys and blankets he had assumedly thrown about in his anger at being put up in his room for his earlier behavior. He sits up when he sees them both enter the room and cautiously runs towards Louis and hugs him around his thighs resting his head against Louis’ stomach and pressing kisses to it. His little face scrunches up in tears again so Louis gently cups the back of his head and soothes his worried face with his thumbs whispering, “Shh baby it’s okay,” and wishing he could pick up his youngest and cuddle him under his chin.

 

“Daddy,” He says sadly as Harry gently pries him away from Louis and Louis’ heart breaks as the little boy reaches out for him again, looking frightened at the idea of being in trouble with Harry again.

 

“Preston, we need you to take a seat on your bed so we can talk about earlier.” Harry keeps the same tone, and Preston shuffles over to his own bed as Harry helps Louis settle down onto Patrick’s with a grunt and then takes a seat next to him. “Do you know why I had to put you in your room?” Preston doesn’t look up at either of them in favor of watching his feet kick back and forth.

 

“Because I was naughty,” he tells Harry seriously.

 

“Yes, but what did you do that was naughty?” Harry presses further, wanting to teach the younger boy to recognize and take responsibility for his actions.

 

“Because I hit daddy’s tummy,” his voice is sad and his lip trembles again as if he’s reliving the moment of doing it.

 

“You did hit daddy’s tummy.” Harry says, “Do you know what is bad about that?”

 

“Hitting is not nice,” Preston mumbles, “It makes our friends feel sad.” He recites what both his fathers and his school teachers enforce whenever going over the rules and appropriate behavior.

 

“Very good, hitting is not nice and it _does_ hurt our friends and make them feel sad. But there’s another reason why it was very bad for you to hit daddy like that,” this time Harry hardly pauses, “Remember how daddy has another baby in his stomach now?” Preston nods dejectedly, “If you hit him in his tummy it could really hurt the baby. Then you’re hurting daddy and your new brother or sister. You want to be a good big brother, don’t you?”

 

“Yes papa,” Preston says softly and looks up at Louis, “I’m sorry daddy.” He tells him without any prompting and Louis coo’s softly at him and opens his arms for Preston to come hug him. Immediately the boy jump up off his bed and crawls up into his fathers arms, being mindful of Louis’ stomach.

 

“It’s okay, baby,” Louis kisses the side of Preston’s head as Preston lays his face into Louis’ neck. “I love you,”

 

“I love you,” Preston repeats back to him and then he’s carefully climbing out of Louis lap to settle onto the floor and become eye level with Louis’ bump. “I’m sorry,” he tells Louis’ rounded mid-section and then lays a tender hand across it and rubs up and down and presses a kiss right above the bellybutton, laughing when a foot kicks out and makes an imprint on Louis tummy as Louis grunts uncomfortably but smiles at the joy on both his son’s and husbands faces as they stare in awe.

 

“Preston,” Louis tells him softly, snapping everyone out of the happy silence that had fallen against the room, “What’s the reason you hit me? Was it because you were mad at me?” Preston shrugs and looks embarrassed and backs away from Louis’ legs. Louis waits patiently and Preston finally sighs and twists his fingers into Harry’s baggy jeans, eyeing the way the material swishes under his small fingers.

 

“I was feeling jealous,” he says very seriously to his father.

 

“What are you jealous about?” Harry asks him and smoothes the young boys hair from his eyes.

 

“The new baby,” he says, “I don’t want daddy to love the new baby more than me.” He looks up and his eyes are shining with tears.

 

“I could never,” Louis says aghast, “I will love the new baby _just_ as much as I love you, Patrick, and Darcy. You’re all my children and I won’t love any of you anymore or any less than the other. Do you understand?” Preston looks doubtfully at him and looks up at Harry.

 

“Your daddy and I love you all equally, Preston. We couldn’t love you any less than this new baby. The new baby just requires a bit of work, just like you did when you were a tiny baby.” He tickles Preston’s belly and he lets out a giggle, “When the new baby is here you could even help daddy. You like being a special helper.” Preston puffs his chest out and nods with a serious expression marring his face.  

 

“I can be a helper,” He tells Harry, “I am good at helping,” they all smile and then Harry stands up from the bed.

 

“Alright, how about you clean this room up and we all go out for some pizza?” Preston cheers excitedly and hurriedly begins to make his bed again, and throw his toys back into the chest that they had come out of. “Come here you,” Harry says sweetly to Louis and uses both hands to haul the boy up and then press a kiss against his lips, his hands wrapping around Louis waist. “I love you,” Harry tells him and Louis blushes prettily.

 

“I love you more,” he says sweetly and leans up for another kiss. “Think you might fancy a bath with me tonight?” He wiggles his eyebrows as Harry’s eyes light up.

 

“Always,” He smirks, and together they make their way downstairs to get the other kids out the door and out for pizza. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!! If you have any suggestions for a verse that you might like, please post below :).


End file.
